Follow The Hell Butterfly(REVAMPED)
by wolflovers6
Summary: It was a struggle between a hollow that started this entire adventure for our friends Shizuka Ongaku and Kori Shinwa.


_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up! I said wake up, Dammit!" It wasn't until a fist connected with her face that she woke up with a start, and fell to the floor. Groaning, the girl, Shizuka Ongaku, opened her eyes and glared up at the intruder. "Who the hell let you in, Kori?"

Kori, the blonde, smirked and leaned against the dresser, "Your mom did." And when the answer only made Shizuka glare more before she held her hands up in defense, "Hey, you overslept...again."

Sighing, Shizuka stood up and moved Kori aside so that she could get her uniform out of the closet, "Sorry...I just haven't slept well lately. It's like I can barely breathe due to a pressure on my chest...and I know it's not due to allergies," She pulled on her skirt, "But I don't know." She turned towards her friend and rolled her eyes as she was looking at her computer and playing a stupid video game. "You yell at me for oversleeping and you can't even pay attention to when I'm speaking to you."

"I'm just waiting for you to get ready!"

Shizuka sighed and rolled her icy-blue eyes before taking hold of her arm and pulling her along, "It's time to go. C'mon." She pulled her down to the foyer and put on her shoes. "We'll be lucky if we make it to school on time."

Murmuring as she trailed behind the elder, "Well _maybe_ if someone didn't oversleep..."

"Oh shut up-" She stopped in her tracks, only halfway to the school when a roar sounded in the distance. "W-What was that?"

"What was what?" Kori looked up from her phone, clearly unsure of what was going on, eyes going wide as the roar sounded again. "Maybe...Maybe we should hurry up..."

Shizuka nodded and took her hand as they walked faster until they got to the Karakura school campus. She looked behind her and almost screamed as she saw a huge monster-looking thing sniffing around the gate. It had to have been at least twelve feet tall and was canine-shaped with a skull looking mask over its face.

"Kori...get inside..." She whispered and started backing up against the school, she looked back and saw that her friend was nowhere to be found. "Dammit...Kori's gone missing and there's a giant monster out here..." She kept backing up toward the school entrance and froze as the monster looked up to her, clearly noticing that she could see it.

"Mmm...for a human, your spirit energy is quite high...and smells delicious..." the creature stalked forward faster than Shizuka could get to the school.

"L-Leave me alone...please don't hurt me..."

A flash and the monster pinned her to the ground, it's jaws opening to reveal rows of teeth and saliva dripping from its jaws and onto the concrete and her uniform. It was over before it started, to everyone else who may have seen, all they could notice was blood exploding from the girl's body as an invisible force chomped into her flesh. A short scream later and her body was sprawled out on the ground, lifeless, the blood soaking the ground around her.

* * *

"Fuck, we didn't get here in time!" Another voice exclaimed as a figure appeared suddenly into the area. He wore a traditional garb, black hakima pants and a shihaksho, his hair a blazing orange, but what was most noticeable was the giant cleaver-like sword that he held in his hands. The girl to the right of him was also in the same clothing, but her sword was to her side and sheathed.

"Ichigo. We might have not been able to save her body, but her soul is still here. We just need to get rid of this hollow and then preform a konso on her soul." The girl pulled out her sword from the scabbard.

"Enough said, Rukia." He lunged at the monster and slashed before it could move out of the way, and cleaved into the mask-like face, dragging it down and successfully cutting the monster in half.

Shizuka groaned, her eyes closing slowly, only able to see shapes and colors, not noticing as a white-blue light enveloped her and there was nothing.


End file.
